User talk:Chernobog1595
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultima Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Organization page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 00:08, September 16, 2011 FanFiction.Net Account? Hey dude. Thanks for the edits. Do you have an account on FanFiction.Net? No, I do not. I'm just here on this wiki to give you helpful ways to expand the villains' roles and personality dynamics within the series. Chernobog1595 16:13, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh, thanks. Btw, truth behind some OCs are kept secret to prevent spoilers. No offence. Also, have you seen some anime? Well, maybe a few. But that's pretty much it. I'm more into Disney and Western Non-Disney animation. Chernobog1595 18:25, February 13, 2012 (UTC) About your Demon Lords ideas, it's an good idea, and it doesn't seem to conflict with some Ultima canon. Just to let you know, the truth behind Lodo is kept hidden for a reason. No offence. It's already established. The reason it's not posted is to prevent spoilers. About the anime question, okay. btw, have you seen the following Western Cartoons? 6TEEN, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Chaotic, Detentionaire, Di-Gata Defenders, Generator Rex, G.I. Joe Renegade, Hot Wheels Battle Force 5, Stoked, Storm Hawks, Total Drama, TUFF Puppy, and Young Justice. I've seen Avengers, Chaotic, Tuff Puppy, Total Drama, and the first episode of Young Justice. That's it. And could you PLEASE tell me who Lodo really is? I promise not to tell the other people here on this wiki. Honest! You could put it in spoiler tags! Chernobog1595 00:22, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but it has to be private. And I don't think Spoilers tags are enough. You have an email address I could use? Sorry, can't tell, fear that you might hack me. I'll just have to take your word about Lodo for it. Okay. If you set up an account on FanFiction.Net let me know, and I'll tell you the truth behind Lodo. TemhotaTech. Wiki Touchups, and Rules for OCs Hey dude. Crossover4, another Ultima write and one of my best friends, isn't found of the wiki, because of the many grammatical errors on many of the Wiki's earliest pages. I have managed to fix several already. I was wondering if you could help? btw, I think we should also create some rules for people who want to add OCs to Ultima. Reason for Absence Sorry that I haven't been online lately. Currently, I'm on vacation in Europe. For the first part of the trip, I spent most of the time on my feet, and had little time to do any work online. Right now (it's midnight here), I'm in a hotel in France. Tomorrow, I'm getting on a boat with my family, and some scouts. I probably won't have internet access during the boat ride, which will last at least four days. So I won't be able to make any huge edits for some time. But I have been thinking of ideas for the 13 Darknesses. I believe each one would have something like a "spirit animal". But instead of a natural animal, it would be a monster from Warhammer Fantasy. The monsters selected so far are Magma Dragon, Dread Maw, Shard Dragon, Preyton, Warpfire Dragon, Toad Dragon, Basilisk, Cockatrice, Manticore, and Carmine Dragon. When I managed to acquire a connection, I'll do some work, and see what I can come up with. Digimon Hey Chernobog. Do you think you can dig up at least 121 Digimon for the Org? Both minions, and commanders? No problem, I got a lot of Evil Digimon I've been wanting to put on this wiki. Chernobog1595 (talk) 14:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC) FF.Net Account creation. Hey Chernobog. We may be adding a lot of characters, but I don't know if Nick would be willing to use them all. I did put a lot in Circle Undersieged, and War of Darkness. Although I be willingly to do some of your fanfic requests, unfortunately I can't do them all. So I think it's best if you made yourself a FanFiction.Net account. It's not hard, and if you need help writing a story, I can give you tips. - Hey dude. Just wondering if you thought about setting up your FF.Net account. If your having trouble, I could help you out. And if you do get around to posting stories, I can help you develop them. I'm sorry, Temhota, for not responding sooner. I am planning to get a FF account, but I haven't gotten the time to do so because of circumstances beyond my control. When I have the time, I'll let you know. Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:42, October 30, 2012 (UTC) - Okay, thanks letting me know. TemhotaTech the 3rd (talk) October 30, 2012 - Hey dude. I was just wondering if you planned on doing "Enter the Realm of Darkness" sometime in the future. If you do decide to do it, I can help you develop it. I have recently came up with a script idea that could be use as the introduction. Would you like to see it? TemhotaTech 04:02, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'd like to see it, but it'll take a long time before I can take the oppurtunity to make a fanfiction account. But all the same, surprise me! Chernobog1595 (talk) 17:10, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately I'm getting ready for a trip. It'll be a while before I post. I won't be able to get back online till early next week. But I know how it goes, and I'll write it down when I get home. TemhotaTech 01:20, February 7, 2013 (UTC) -- Hey dude. In less than a week I'll be heading out on a trip to Salt Lake City to see a friend of mine. Unfortunately I won't always be on the wiki. I'll be using a mobile device for most of the time. I was wondering if you could set up your account soon. It's much easier to talk there, and we can keep our conversations private. TemhotaTech 00:41, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Settings Hey dude. As you may notice someone keeps on adding articles that either have no place in Ultima, or just unnecessary. This same person added two articles both for Count Dooku, even though we already have. Some Contributors, and World1 have begun removing the content from these articles, and both me and World1 rename them. I think the way we could be rid of this person is to set the wiki up so that only users can make edits. Do you know how to do that? No, not really. But I'd be happy to edit the articles for you as well as registered users. Chernobog1595 (talk) 01:35, November 14, 2012 (UTC) That be nice. Thanks dude. If you see an article that looks outta place, and it wasn't made by a user, rename, and replace the content. World1 has done this to several articles already.TemhotaTech 02:41, November 14, 2012 (UTC)TemhotaTech the 3rd. Hey dude. As you may notice, more and more ridiculous articles are coming in. I was wondering if you could renamed them. If you look on the article for "Circle Undersieged" you'll se some Marvel villains in the Organization section, who don't have their own articles yet. I was wondering if you could rename some of the articles in the Forgotten Lot (the place were we send awful articles) into these characters. TemhotaTech 01:42, November 22, 2012 (UTC) General Discussion About the Silver Samurai, where exactly would he go? Are you suggesting he be with some other group such as the Acolytes? And the thing about neutrality, one should keep in mind that the Organization keeps demolishing almost every world they visit. And the ones they do leave intact are occupied by a massive Org garrison, either because of their resources, or they would make a nice base. Honestly I don't see what's the point in being neutral when there are murderous psychopaths on the loose. The Org kills and destroys for fun, they're not gonna ignore someone just because they're neutral, infact they may use it as an excuse to kill someone. Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me about that. The way I see it is that Silver Samurai could be one of the Acolytes because he is a mutant or a member of Big Super Hero 6 that is allied to the Society. I didn't think about that before. Chernobog1595 (talk) 17:49, November 26, 2012 (UTC) - Hey dude. About the five Monster Girls that appeared in Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, you think they can fit into Ultima? Or should they all be sent to Forgotten Lot? TemhotaTech 03:58, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, maybe they could, if you were willing to connect them to all the many other various incarnations of their parents that appeared in Scooby Doo and other media. It could work. Chernobog1595 (talk) 17:50, November 27, 2012 (UTC) - Hey dude. So far we have 62 articles in the Forgotten Lot, and they all need to be renamed? I do have an idea on what to revamp them into, but I was wondering if there were some character, object, or location you would like to be added? If there is, I could rename the FL articles into them. TemhotaTech 00:53, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I do have a lot of ideas, and I'll get to them when I have the chance. Chernobog1595 (talk) 01:48, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, good. Can you at least tell me the names so I can rename some articles in the FL? TemhotaTech 01:55, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, there's Chameleon and Wraith from Mighty Ducks, Hunson Abadeer from Adventure Time, Hyena and Wolf from Gargoyles, Alpha, Beta and Gamma from Up, Emperor Gruumm from Power Rangers, Tex Richman from the Muppets, a Ceratosaurus from the Rite of Spring, Al McWhiggin from Toy Story 2, and Pluto from Goddess of Spring. Chernobog1595 (talk) 15:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) -- Hey dude. Just wanted to say Merry Christmas. TemhotaTech 22:21, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh thanks, Temhota. Merry Christmas to you, too. Chernobog1595 (talk) 16:20, December 26, 2012 (UTC) -- Hey dude. Do you know how to rename categories? If not do you know someone who does? TemhotaTech 08:06, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, no I don't. But thanks for asking anyway. Chernobog1595 (talk) 15:37, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome. If I can't find a way to rename them, I might as well just delete those categories. btw, if there's any article you want to post your free to turn one of the articles in the Forgotten Lot into it. Except the ones that are blank, I already have plans for those ones. TemhotaTech 03:03, January 6, 2013 (UTC) -- Hey Chernobog. Sorry that I didn't respond to your requests, I just didn't know what to say. Anyway, I've decided to move the Commander Vachir article to the Forgotten Lot. It's been getting some annoying "complaints", and it doesn't really fit here. So I've decided to have it rename. I just wanted to know if you have a list of characters you would like to see in Ultima, and I could remake said article into it. As well as the other articles that are in the Forgotten Lot. TemhotaTech 23:02, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, I would like to see John Silver's pirates from Treasure Planet, Atka from Brother Bear 2, the Hitchhiking Ghosts, and Toshiaka, Nassor, and Edgar "E" Gore from Frankenweenie in the Ultima series with your expert storytelling ability to include them into the series. Chernobog1595 (talk) 01:07, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I've been thinking about the three Frankenweenie kids. I don't think they could make it into the Org. But I think they may have a chance in The Circle of the Blot. As for John Silver's pirates, well I don't see why the Org would recruit (and revive) them. I haven't seen Brother Bear 2. And I don't know who the hich hiking ghosts, so I don't think I've seen which show/movie they're from. TemhotaTech 06:30, January 29, 2013 (UTC) The Hitchhiking Ghosts are from the Haunted Mansion. But I would like to see articles for Dark Aegis from Iron Man '94, Stilt-Man in Iron Man '94, the Owl as seen in Spiderman '94, the Unicorn from Iron Man Armored Adventures, Spymaster, Doctor Bong, Marvel Mr. Hyde, and the Foreigner from Marvle Comics. The blogspot Villains with Potential can help you provide bios for Ultima for the characters. Chernobog1595 (talk) 17:41, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. The Hicthhiking ghosts sound way too minor. And the only Marvel villains I'll add are those from the Mainstream comics. I got the list of Marvel villains I'm using Circle Undersieged from a Marvel RPG, takeing place directly in comics, and a character encyclopedia I picked up in Europe. Sorry, I do everything by the comics. The only 90s Marvel cartoon I saw was Spiderman and X-Men. But I can add My. Hyde. TemhotaTech 08:36, February 2, 2013 (UTC) - Hey Chernobog. If your going to add a new article, can you please create it using one of the articles in the Forgotten Lot, I've just found a mine of them that I'm still digging through. Just don't use the ones that are completely blank, they're the ones with Japanese names.TemhotaTech 08:17, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll try that. Chernobog1595 (talk) 15:12, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. btw, can you give One Piece a look? I think you might like it. You can read the whole series on MangaFox.TemhotaTech 01:55, February 25, 2013 (UTC) -- Hey dude. I just dug up some articles that have been sent to the Forgotten Lot. If you have any character you want to add, can you rename them please? TemhotaTech 05:15, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Chernobog1595 (talk) 15:21, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. TemhotaTech 07:30, March 10, 2013 (UTC) -- I dug up more articles for the Forgotten Lot. Do you live near a comic store, or is there one in your hometown? Is possible, trying picking up Marvel Heroic Roleplaying. It's an RPG based on the mainstream Marvel Comics. It should give you some ideas on what articles to revamp them into. There's also a Roleplaying supplement book for the Civil War saga. It's also jam packed with characters. TemhotaTech 07:30, March 10, 2013 (UTC) The Spammer's back. I hope you have a long list of characters to rename into. TemhotaTech 02:23, March 11, 2013 (UTC) -- Hy dude. My main computer has to be repaired, which is why I'm not on as usual. I know you may not always have an idea on what to rename the articles into the Forgotten Lot into, but can you at least move any spam articles there for now? I won't be able to do it regularly. TemhotaTech 03:14, March 13, 2013 (UTC) The Forgotten Lot Hey dude. Can you look over the Forgotten Lot while I'm gone? As in make the articles in there stay in there, and any articles added by the spammer are moved there. That spammer couldn't have picked a worst time to come back. My computer had to be sent in for repairs almost a week ago, and all my recents edits were done using other people's computers. My computer should return soon, but I'm going to Edmonton, for the next two nights. So until I get back my computer back, can you keep an eye on the Forgotten Lot? Also, if you want to try to communicating with the spammer, try leaving a message in the comments of one of his recently "restored" articles. Restored articles are articles he posted that have either been taken out of the Forgotten Lot, or had their original content revived. btw, if there's any articles in the Forgotten Lot you want to keep, such as certain Power Ranger villains, feel free to keep them. Just "spruce" them up, and add both a picture, and Ultima Role. TemhotaTech 21:18, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help, Chernobog. My computer's back and I've moved all the Spammer's articles to the Forgotten Lot. There's some I plan to keep (The 1987 Shredder, the PR: MegaForce Villains, and Anakin Skywalker), but they have to be "rebrushed" first. Instead of making multiple pages for the different monsters from the Power Ranger/Sentai series, I'm going to make a page to list them all, but not all of them, just a selection of them. ,btw today's my Birthday. TemhotaTech 00:35, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh Happy Birthday, Temhota! I wish you a happy day today! Chernobog1595 (talk) 02:07, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) TemhotaTech 02:09, March 21, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. BTW, did you see what I did with Zen-Aku's page? Chernobog1595 (talk) 02:14, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Chernobog, can you ask any of your friends on the other wikis you work on if they know a way to rename an category? The Forgotten Lot is just brimming now, and I like to move the articles I have renamed, but are still waiting to be written to another category. I don't want to make a new one, so I'm hoping I can renamed one of the categories in the Forgotten Lot. TemhotaTech 20:14, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Chernobog, do you know anyone from one of the other wiki's you work who could help. That spammer is not stopping, and we need to set the wiki up so it won't become a clutter. There has to be someone you know, possibly an admin, who can set this wiki up that only those with user accounts can contribute. TemhotaTech 07:39, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, there is BrerJake of the Pooh's Adventures Wiki and Superwritermaniacs of the Spongebob Adventures Series. But I don't know if they would or could help. Chernobog1595 (talk) 14:22, March 23, 2013 (UTC) --- The spammer is getting out of control. Chernobog, tomorrow can you put 400 articles in the Forgotten Lot into "Candidates for Deletion"? The spammer revives and adds faster than we can replace. So tomorrow can you move more than half of them for deletion? Just leave articles that are blank, or have Japanese names, since they probably have already been renamed, and are just waiting for content. Also leave articles that are in the Bat category, either since they're already renamed, or are just waiting to be improved. It wasn't all anime characters. There are a couple of DC villains in there. If there is an article you wish to keep, you can, just remember to improve. There's currently 680 articles in the Forgotten Lot, there will still be articles left to rename. If you can do this, thank you. TemhotaTech 04:21, March 24, 2013 (UTC) --- Hey dude. I left some articles in the Forgotten Lot untouched, in case you want to keep them. I was wondering if you could look through the Forgotten Lot, and see if there's any articles (ones that aren't blank) that you may want to keep. TemhotaTech 05:24, May 16, 2013 (UTC) --- Hey dude. I know already ask this, but I sometimes come across articles that the spammer posts that you might want to keep. So I was wondering if you could look through his newest articles to see if there's any you may want to keep. TemhotaTech 03:27, May 27, 2013 (UTC)